The present invention relates to an apparatus for sorting and stacking items by their types or kinds.
An apparatus for sorting and stacking various current notes or bills has been made and used. The apparatus can operate in various modes to sort and stack notes or bills by their denominations, their states, etc. It is provided with a plurality of pockets in which the sorted notes or bills will be stacked. These pockets are assigned to the respective denominations, states or other features of the currency notes or bills. When the apparatus is operated in, for instance, such mode as to sort and stack currency notes or bills by their denominations and does sort and stack currency notes or bills of a fewer denominations than the pockets provided, some of the pockets are left unused. Every time a predetermined number of currency notes or bills of the same denomination are stacked in the pocket assigned to the denomination, the apparatus is automatically stopped. It cannot operate until the currency notes or bills are taken out of the pocket. This makes it impossible to operate the apparatus with a high efficiency.